


Spinning the Wheel of Life

by jeneralreading



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, The Game Of Life (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneralreading/pseuds/jeneralreading
Summary: Sam and Ben set up for a family board game night with the twins and settle on The Game of Life.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 1





	Spinning the Wheel of Life

“What does everyone want to play tonight?” asked Ben excitedly as he threw open the closet. Rows upon rows of neatly stacked board games of everything from Monopoly to Sorry stared back at him.

“Let's play Catan!” piped up Levi as he strolled over to Ben. He reached for the Catan box, but was interrupted by Hannah.

“Levi we played that last weekend,” she shot with a pout. “And besides, you always win that one. How about Risk?”

“Do you want to be here all night?” clipped Levi. He glared at Hannah and took a step towards her, hands balled into tight fists. She glared back and wound her hand back as if preparing for a slap.

“Hey, settle down you two,” said Ben as he stepped between the twins. “If neither of you can decide this civilly, I’ll pick.” Ben ran his fingertips along the various titles and settled on The Game of Life.

“We’re playing this one,” said Ben as he carefully extracted it from the stack.

“Fine,” the twins huffed in unison. They shot each other a quick glare, then averted their gazes.

“Before we start, you two need to make up,” warned Sam as she cleared away the remnants of their dinner. She looked between the two of them expectantly as she swiped leftover pizza crust into the trash.

“I’m...sorry,” Hannah squeaked out.

“Yeah, me too,” mumbled Levi as he tossed a small smile Hannah’s way. She smiled back and playfully tapped him on the shoulder with her open hand. He shoved her lightly, then laughed as he raced her to the table.

“We haven’t played this one in a while,” said Sam excitedly as she dried her freshly-washed hands and took a seat at the table.

“Exactly why I picked it,” said Ben. “Does anyone need me to read the rules?”

“Nah Dad, we mostly remember them,” said Levi as he slid into the empty seat beside his mother.

“Yeah, its mostly just spinning that little wheel and reading off some cards,” explained Hannah as she took the other seat beside Sam.

“I guess we have two Game of Life experts then,” said Ben jokingly as he set out the pieces. Levi quickly swiped the green car while Hannah simultaneously slid the blue car to her side of the table. Sam smiled and took the pink one, then slid the yellow car Ben’s way. Ben shot Sam a loving smile, then assembled the rest of the board.

A heated game began instantly, Hannah and Levi competing against one another and mostly ignoring what their parents were doing. Sam seemed to have luck on her side as she landed successive favorable spins, and before too long she was far in the lead. She got married early, had four kids, and had a huge amount of cash in the bank from a smattering of lucky random events.

“Mom what the heck, how did you get so much money?” whined Levi as he realized how hopeless behind he was. Sam shot him a smile and shrugged.

“Guess I’m just lucky today honey,” she said sweetly as she spun the movement wheel. The spinning stopped on the perfect number of squares to bring her to the end of the game.

“And I’m going to Millionaire Acres, aw yeah!” shouted Sam as she did a little victory dance.

“Darnit, stupid wheel got me stuck with a bunch of bad events,” grumbled Ben as he plucked the spouse and one child meeple from his car.

“Yeah same Dad,” huffed Levi. “Mom got all the good stuff.” Sam smirked as she watched her son mirror Ben.

“What’s so funny?” they asked simultaneously.

“Oh nothing,” said Sam as she removed her meeples from her car. “Want to play again?”

“Definitely!” shouted the twins and Ben as they set themselves up for another round.


End file.
